Costumes
Costumes are different skins or models available for playable characters throughout the Ninja Gaiden series. There are a number of costumes for them to wear. Ninja Gaiden *Shinobi Shozoku: Purple Hayabusa ninja suit. Used in chapter 1 & 2. *Legendary Black Falcon: A modern ninja suit. Used in the rest of the chapter starts from Chapter 3. *Ninja of the Future: Futuristic ninja costume, usable after complete the game on any difficulty. Usable only by selecting and holding the Plasma Saber. *Fiend Curse: Ryu's skin becomes blue and his eyes are red; is reflected on whichever costume Ryu is currently using. Used from chapter 15 till chapter 18. Ninja Gaiden Black *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's new default. *Dragon Muscle Suit (Doppelgänger): A red and black costume with spike like markings and protrusions. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Red Muffler: A red scarfed Ryu with a black and red outfit. Unlocked by beating Hard. *Dead or Alive Throwback: A costume based on his Dead or Alive 2 attire, however with the mask covering his face. Unlocked by beating Eternal Legends on Mission Mode. *Classic Ryu: The basic ninja uniform that's blue that Ryu Hayabusa wears in the original 3 games. Unlocked by beating Very Hard. Ninja Gaiden II *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's default costume. The design is slightly different compared to Ninja Gaiden. *Dark Blood: The Falcon in a blood red and golden details, unlocked by beating Acolyte. *Type 20: Falcon in green camouflage, unlocked by beating Warrior. *Black Jaguar: Falcon with a jaguar pattern, unlocked by beating Mentor. *Tribal Spirit: Falcon in a sleek gold with black tribal details, unlocked by beating Master Ninja. *Shadow Walker: A ninja-samurai hybrid costume with samurai mask, sode, and ninja's gi with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. *Biometal: A crude metal enhanced suit with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu as a fiend with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. Ninja Gaiden Sigma Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern default. *Classic Ryu: The original costume from the first 3 games. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Dragon Muscle Suit (Doppelgänger): A costume resembling Ashtar. It is unlocked by beating Hard. Rachel Unlike Ryu, Rachel receives a variety of hairstyles to wear: *Rachel Traditional (Blonde): Rachel's default hairstyle. *Long Flowing (Blonde): Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. *Shoulder-Length (Blonde): Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. *Assassin Style (Blonde): Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. *Rachel Traditional (Brunette): Rachel's default hairstyle coloured brown. *Long Flowing (Brunette): Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. *Shoulder-Length (Brunette): Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. *Assassin Style (Brunette): Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive but brown. *Pure Medium (Blonde): A hairstyle worn shoulder length at the back, with bangs on the sides and forehead covered. This is included as part of the Rachel Master DLC. *Bitter Short (Brunette): A hairstyle worn shoulder length at the back, with bangs on the sides and forehead covered. This is included as part of the Rachel Master DLC. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's new default. New color schemes cannot be unlocked. *Dragon Muscle Suit (Doppelgänger): The costume which resemble Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiend. * Fiend Hayabusa: Unlocked by beating Acolyte or Warrior, additional colors were removed. *Sigma 2 Hayabusa: A Gamestop pre-order special, a white version of the silver Legendary Black Falcon with minor changes including samurai shoulder pads. Later released as DLC along with the other characters' costumes. It is based on Jô Hayabusa's uniform from the Vampire Wars comic. *Classic Ryu: Ryu's classic blue outfit returns from Sigma 1, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. *Choun Shiryu: An outfit based on a Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors. Momiji *Purifying Flame: Momiji's default. *Ascetic White: All white Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. *Sanzohoshi: Sanzang's http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Sanzang%7CSanzang default costume in Warriors Orochi. *Indigo Happi: Japanese Festival outfit. DLC outfit. Ayane *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Default. *Blossom of Miyama: Ayane's Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma outfit. *Son Shokou: Sun Shang Xiang's default costume in Dynasty Warriors 6. *China Dress: Ayane dressed in a high class party dress. DLC outfit. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's Default. She also has various variations of it with different hairstyles: **Rachel Traditional: Default hairstyle. **Long Flowing: Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. **Shoulder-Length: Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. **Assassin Style: Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. *Formal Attire: Rachel dressed in a blue blazer and matching skirt, paired with reading glasses. DLC outfit. Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus Unlike other Ninja Gaiden games, costumes in this game have attributes that modify gameplay, such as increased defence or attack. Ryu *Battle Suit (Legendary Black Falcon): Ryu's default. Hayabusa Ninja Suit and Original Fiend Costume only available when selecting this costume. *Legendary Ninja (Classic Ryu): Ryu's classic blue outfit, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. *Doppelganger (Dark Dragon Skin): A costume that resembles Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiends. Increases Health and decreases Defence. *The Grip of Murder: Ryu's Ninja Gaiden 3 Costume. Increases Ryu's Attack and Defence. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's default. *Formal Attire: Rachel in a blue pant-suit. Increases Health at the cost of Defence. *Biker: Rachel in a red jumpsuit. Increases Attack at the cost of Health. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern default outfit. *Legendary Ninja: Ryu's classic blue shozoku. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu's fiend outfit. *Dragon Muscle Suit (Doppelgänger): "A suit designed to draw out the hidden power of dragon's blood and turn the wearer into a bonafide battle machine." *Sigma 2: A white outfit similar to the Legendary Black Falcon. *Choun Shiryu: An outfit based on a Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors. *Dead or Alive Throwback: "A fan favorite from the Dead or Alive series that reinforces Hayabusa's traditional ninja wear with some armor and headgear." Ayane *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Sigma 2 outfit. *Blosom of Miyama: Ninja garb worn by Ayane in Ninja Gaiden. *Son Shokou: An outfit based on a character from Dynasty Warriors. *China Dress: "An exotic, curve-hugging silk dress that is equal parts seductive and chic." *Nocturnal Butterfly: "Clad in all black, Ayane shows off her new outfit from Dead or Alive 5." *Pre-Order Bonus Costume: "Light clothing, but it has armor everywhere it needs it. Standard ninja wear." Momiji *Purifying Flame: Momiji's maiden combat outfit. *Ascetic White: An outfit worn by Momiji while training under Ryu *Sanzang: An outfit based on a character from Warriors Orochi. *Indigo Happi: "Traditional clothing for those taking part in secular festivals. Every shinobi sometimes needs to blend in with ordinary activities." *New Costume: "A hot new costume for the Dragon Shrine Maiden that mixes a skirt with a traditional ceremonial top" *Pre-Order Bonus Costume: "Easy-to-move clothing for combat whose violet design still maintains a sense of serenity." Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's standard leather outfit. It has the following variations in hairstyles: **Rachel Traditional: Default hairstyle. **Long Flowing: Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. **Shoulder-Length: Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. **Assassin Style: Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. *Diao Chan: "Rachel shows off her feminine side in a costume that channels the flirtatious elegance of Diao Chan from the Dynasty Warriors series." *Formal Attire: A blue blazer and matching skirt. *New Costume: "Has Rachel's fiend blood taken hold of her?! The fossilized armor and spikes on this costume represent Rachel in a half-human, half-fiend form." *Pre-Order Bonus Costume (Fiend Rachel): "A wild and seductive costume, as if Rachel's own demon blood took form around her." Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's default. The design is slightly different compared to Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden II. *Legendary Ninja (Classic Ryu): Ryu's classic blue outfit. Buy for 3000000 Karma to unlock. *Dragon Muscle Suit (Doppelgänger): A costume which is based on the Doppelganger Fiend. Find all 50 Golden Scarabs to unlock. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu's fiend costume from NG2/Sigma 2. Find all 10 Crystal Skulls to unlock. *Spirit of the Fighter: Ryu wears a shoulder pad and ninja hakama and tabi. He doesn't wear the falcon helmet and bares his chest. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360. *Epigonos - Nightmare Brought to Life: The costume that is based on Ryu's clone, the Epigonos. Exclusive to the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, have a save file from Ninja Gaiden 3 to unlock. Ayane *Nocturnal Butterfly: Ayane's new default. Loosely based on her Dead or Alive 5 design. *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Sigma 2 costume. Buy for 1500000 Karma to unlock. *Blossom of Miyama: Ayane's Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma outfit. This time she doesn't wear the hood. Collect all 50 Golden Scarabs to unlock. *Raging God - Nine of Violet: A traditional Hajin Mon attire. Find all 10 Crystal Skulls to unlock. *Infiltrator: Ayane wears light safari style gear. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360. Momiji *Hidden Black Flower: Sleek black Ninja bodysuit with red detailing and ribbons. *Purifying Flame: Momiji's Shrine Maiden outfit. Buy for 1500000 Karma to unlock. *Ascetic White: All white Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. Beat 25 different trials as Momiji to unlock. *Indigo Happi: Japanese Festival outfit. Beat 50 different trials as Momiji to unlock. *Hot Police: Momiji wears a revealing white policewoman uniform. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360. Kasumi *Night Sakura: Kasumi's default. An upgraded version of her Dead or Alive 5 leather outfit with a blue cape. *Brilliant Lapis: Her trademark blue ninja dress. Buy for 1500000 Karma to unlock. *Immaculate White: Her trademark white ninja dress. Beat 25 different trials as Kasumi to unlock. *Gentle Snowfall: Blue kimono from Dead or Alive 5. Beat 50 different trials as Kasumi to unlock. *Tropical Sailor: Kasumi wears an airy sailor uniform. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360. Trivia *Ryu's fiend curse from Ninja Gaiden and its remakes is reflected differently into some of his costumes. While when Ryu wears the Legendary Black Falcon, Classic Ryu or DOA costumes his skin becomes blue and his eyes are red, in the Doppelganger costume his eyes change from white to red, and when wearing Red Muffler his eyes change from red to green. *The Dark Dragon Skin has 2 alternative names: Ashtar Costume or Doppelganger Costume, due to the headpiece resemble Ashtar's and the Doppelganger Fiends usually take this form to fight Ryu. **In more recent games it has received the name Dragon Muscle Suit. Category:World of Ninja Gaiden Category:Characters